User talk:Skullheadsoldier
This is my chat room. Leave comments, ratings, criticisms, and bionicle ideas here for me to read. Nothing inappropriate please. I will mark inappropriate comments, ratings ect. and delete them. Chat Room This is a message to all. Welcome to my chat room.--Skullheadsoldier 02:31, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Erm... You must be confused... did you ask to be in? I'll let you in, but you need permission to join before you're in. I'm sorry- Toa Nuhrii vs.The Army of Darkness CAUTION: DO NOT CLICK 21:00, 14 November 2008 (UTC) RE:MoC :I am sorry, I was away from my computer this weekend. Entries start today.--Toa Nuhrii vs.The Army of Darkness CAUTION: DO NOT CLICK 16:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) MoC Here is a link to the contest page:The Archlord's Troop/MoC contest. To request an entry, talk to me or on the talk page there.I am[[User talk:Archlord Zerato-Player812|'The ARCHLORD!!']]The Archlord's Troop 23:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) MoC, subdivision *The subdivision would actually be a good idea. Once you finish it, I can help. *I'm sorry, I need a picture to judge the MoC. By the way, most pictures don't have copyrights on this wikia, so you shouldn't worry about copyrights. I am[[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The ARCHLORD!!']]The Archlord's Troop 21:30, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Sub/Moc Okay... show your mom this message: Uploading pictures is perfectly safe. I trust this Wikia, and if I didn't this message wouldn't be here. If you dont't want to show anything you own, you can do it on paint. Just save it as a JPG(or Jpeg). Subdivision... erm, maybe an image subdivision would work. Gremlin has one called 3D2 .CL38 productions has a comic production called CL38 Comix. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 00:12, 18 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. My parents are very VERY nervous about me giving personal information, but uploading images doesn't need any. Hey! :I feel bad for you not being able to enter the MoC Contest, but if you want I can make Vavorkx for you on paint. Then, I'll upload it and enter it. But first, you have to describe him for me. Give me a description, and I'll get to it ASAP! ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 02:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :sounds like a challenge. Worth a shot, right? I'll try it. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 02:30, 5 December 2008 (UTC) About to ask you about that as well. I'm already on it, and Merry Christmas to you too. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 02:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, the image is up. I'm not going to enter it yet; it needs some fixing-up andI forgot the teeth, but I want to make sure everything is in the right spot and I'm asking you where the chain(s) go. Here it is: Tell me what else needs to be done, and I'll finish it and enter it. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 04:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll get to it. It will be ready by the deadline, don't worry. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 16:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I've finihed the image. Tell me if you like it or I did anything wrong.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 20:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) What color do you want the main mask? ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:56, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, do you want the Nynrah on the top or bottom? :Sure, he can. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 23:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC) The Archlords Troop Hi! I was wondering if I could become a member in "The Achlords Troop".Have a nice day! -Makuta Kaper 7:26 pm December 12, 2008 (UTC) Vavorkx :I somehow have lost the picture, Vavorkx... so I may not be able to make the changes you need. Do you think you could work with the one I have for you now? ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 00:39, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Woops! I just ound the dang picture.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:01, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Vavorkx... final check :I need one last check at Vavorkx. Here: :Anything else that needs to be added or taken away? [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 00:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The Troop :We should work together and start a project to raise some interest in the Troop.. don't you think? [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the contests weren't very successful if you ask me, I don't really know what else members think are really exiting. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:12, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Good idea, but the authoraties only are given to certain users to do that... by the way, have you checked the Troop page lately? Maybe you should think about applying for assistant manager! P.S. Do you want the spot of CB Recruiter? If so, put ... I think that's it. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Recruiting is really what I want for the group... you may have to find them out of seeing their pages, 'cause the community AND Top Users was ''just changed to only admins. So, put the template listed above on your page. [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Hmm I reverted the edits by User:Atukamakirk 2.9. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :See for yourself. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re: your welcome! --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 02:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You dont know how to edit? :I'm surprized! Well, once a page is saved, there's a blue bar at the top of the article right above the sitenotice. Click Edit this Page, and everything will be ready to edit. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''I am]] [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 03:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your contribs. You did not have to do that unless you wanted but that's your choice--''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 13:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) War of Destiny :Finnaly, someone who looks at the homepage! All right, read the story so far here (Chapter 1) and here (Chapter 2). It's not very good, so don't be hesitant to tell me what you think should stay and go. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 19:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Question about Guest start request I'm not sure which one of Lewa's Kanohi that you have in mind. Is it the Miru, Miru Nuva, or the Adapted Miru Nuva? Also, you need to be a little more specific about the protosteel sword, since there are multiple canon weapons that are protosteel. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 01:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) A massage from ' ' 'Vizserk' ' ' I am here. Well anyways, cool user page and all the links you have on it. And now, I will go.Vizserk 21:49, 8 January 2009 (UTC) A massage from ' ' 'Vizserk' ' ' I except that offer. Now, where do I sign!? Vizserk 22:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Fine with me! :I made you a recruier, so if you recruit someone you don't have to ask me. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 21:28, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Done. I finally finished the comic for your guest star. You can view it here and click on the image to view it. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 00:57, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Question To make a template, do the following.(Note:"Barraki" is just an example.) #1. You first choose a name for your template that is not already taken. #2. Put these around your chosen word. #3. Click "Save page".When you reach the finished side of the page, your chosen word should have "Template:Pie".You'll notice it's red. #4.Go ahead and create or click "Edit" to see what I did. #5.Your done! }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: [[Barraki|'v']] |- | Leader:[[Pridak|'Pridak']] Members:[[Kalmah|'Kalmah']] > [[Ehlek|'Ehelk']] [[Mantax|'Mantax']] Former members:[[Carapar|'Carapar']] (deceased) [[Takadox|'Takadox']] |} 9:30 pm, January 19, 2009 (UTC) Deal You asked me at just the right time.I was needing more Makuta in my Story. 5:28 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. It would also help me if you would upload a picture of each one.(Optional) 5:33 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Vavakx I will include the articles of Hades and Zardak in Vavakx's one, but I was not able to do it now because his history needs to continue. Other MOC's will take part of his story soon. Some articles are lincked to Vavakx, but not directly. Re: Story I have decided who it is.By the way,thank you for the character info box. And congrats on the Greatest Legends award for Vavorkx. Vizserk 20:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Drogis Nice.But where did the picture come from(If you can tell)? Vizserk 22:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Re:picture and more Oh. It's Shadow and Sala, and then when one of them goes, then it will be the other. What! I put bad language on my articles? I not that violent. Am I?Vizserk 22:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Makuta I just picked a random name.I typed it in the web and it came up with "Kaper Industries".I like Makuta better because they have always looked cooler than the Toa. 8:22 pm, January 27, 2009 (UTC) Lemserk and more I made Lemserk. Sorry I started on it, and then I watched a movie so that why it took so long. And thanks for Template, it is awesome! Vizserk 01:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Like that. Hows that? Oh, and I found out how to make the infobox, so I'm good now. Thanks. Vizserk 02:03, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *Whistles* That was. . . fast, but it looks good. (your page) Vizserk 02:11, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm That what -sig- meant, ya I was wondering. Re:User Page and more Looks good! I will try to put up Shadow soon (I might have to go by the name Shade for it though, because Shadow is already up). Re:Shadow That's a good ideal. I was going to use Shade as another name for him or something. Re:Sig Lol!!! That was a good one my friend. The Troop MoC contest? If I wonted to enter where should I put my picture. Moc Contest and Shadow Okay thanks. I will post a picture and some more about him soon. I hope. Re:Angular Glad you like it. Well, Shadow will meet him in the swamp. And then, somehow, Shadow will learn about Vavorkx and decides to learn more about him. But Angular tells him what you find you might not like, but Shadow wouldn't listen. Then Angular will appear later. RE:Top User and Move To become a top user, you just have to have a certain amount of edits. Currently, the definition of a top user is anyone listed on the Main Page or the Community > Featured Users list. Any active users are listed on . As for the move, please read this. (The Oracle23)03:25, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Vavorkz and Shadow Vavorkx being a Vorox, I think that's interesting. But I like it. Say, I wonder what Vavorkx would do if he saw two pale green lights right in front of a wall. What do you mean is that shadow? If your talking about my Shadow then no, it doesn't even look like him. Not even the tail. RE:Story I will, but I'm currently making a story board about it. 5:03 pm, January 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Whom Shadow and Sala are part of the some story, their just on different island./I just need to take a picture and show you Graeynag. My 1 ft 6 inches creation that has used up most of my darker (in color) pieces. After I show him to you, then I will make Shadow. Re:Ok Np. Graeynag will meet Sala on Terith Ruw. Graeynag, island and more Graeynag and Angular are from some the universe, but it's not the Matoran universe. They are not with the Makuta but their not against the Makuta (if that makes since). I didn't feel like typing-yet to be decided-. Can you tell my more about Grason? (Drogis) Re:Showing I'm Back!! I will make articles for all of them soon. I hope. *Growls* On my talk page, I said I will begone until Sunday. The information on Drogis is good. Thank you. Re:Why Well, if I make Shadow be on Drogis, then I will wont to know as much as I can about that island. Graeynag That . . .I don't know. Maybe ask whoever picks me up to come early. Re:Bigest Fight I will, but the below question is dividing my attention.I'm trying to bring Sala and all my other creations up.Good name. Are you watching the Super Bowl? If so, who are you going for? Mata Nui and more I did think about that, but I haven't decided, yet. Some here. My parents were going for the Cardinals, but I. . .ehhh. . .I couldn't decide. Cool There cool. Have you made them though? Did you? Hmmm, did you know that you are on the Featured User List? Take a look Well, unless I'm mistaken I saw your user name on the list. Where? What place/island are Vavorkx and Shadow going to fight on? And where are you!?!? Re:Fight Hey, your back! Shadow can attack with Nui's Shade (but will weaken him badly). He can use a dark beam of energy (something like a mini version of Nui's Shade), but I haven't named it yet. He's eyes can stop a mask from working, if he has his full attention on it. And he can shapeshift. Then, Shadow's "sword" (has long as he still has it in his grasp) gives him the ability to mimic other beings attacks, so he can hit them with something that they tried to hit Shadow with. Re:Trailer It's cool. And another thing, is it just my computer or is something wrong with my talk page? My view is: LITTLE WORDS TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING!!! The only way I can read your comments is to click the edit thing and read it from there. And to add to that, my computer is acting really slow, example: I viewed the trailer at 8:30 PM!! And while I am typing this, my computer keeps freezing!!!! E...........................se...............................you tomorr.................................. (Example: see you tomorrow) See Vavorkx is on editor's pick, and Ancient/Shadow Ancient is on Highest voted. And I got a new video on my user page. Re: Snow That's good. Ha ha, I like your sig. You know how I told you the internet wasn't working for me? Well, when my dad picked me up, he told me it had started working again. Finally. but my computer can't be sometimes. Well That's not right, I can play it. Eh, well, wait can you play metacafe? Re:? Well if that's it, then I need to find out how to upload videos from Youtube. Do you know how? MLN Hey, were you finally able to get on mln? If you need anything then tell me. That Devious Club You sound like a pretty cool MoC, would you plz join my That Devious Club??? shanks 4 accepting offer. i will have added you in yellow??? plztell me if you dont wanna yellow. I change you to orange. Sorry... I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry about the wait.I'll write the next chaptor right now! Makuta Missions Done. RE:nice Cool.I'll remember next time. Re: Re: MLN MLN is short for My Lego Network. I didn't get it at first either. MLN and Warlord You send the book to Don Brickote. Poor Toa Kanohi, but good article. Is Shadowedone a made up word? Or did you mean the Shadowed one? RE:colors how about black and orange for That Devious Club??? Story I would be interested to write chapter 5. Could Ceasame appear in it then? Hey! How's it going? I finally made Eltru's article (it took me about two weeks). Zacka Go to that page and look at the bottom picture, then go to Makarray's article. And tell me if you know who did that. check it out! Check out my page! User:Tarlock Warlord Yes I read it. And another thing, you know when I said that Drogis found the Glea on it's island, is that okay with you? News update Hey man, I just got Fero, Skirmix, and Malum today. And, you didn't tell me Skirmix's head was so big! Re:Ha Ha Oh well. When one (or both) of us gets Skrall then we could could "try" it with him/them. Age of Empires 2 I'll be playing multilayer with my older brother (don't ask which one!), so I might not be on this site again tonight. See you Friday! That is, if we can get it to work. It wouldn't work, so we're not playing it. Ooookay? Do you know of a set that comes with all of this? Or did the creator make some "big" edits? Re: Re: Ooookay? and other Like Insetoids pieces, and a whole bunch of transparent Miru's. And about the Sentry, is it okay with you if I put a cape on the one I'm making? It looks pretty cool to me. And another thing, do they control elements? Terith Ruw Welcome to Terith Ruw, a very strange place. And now The Trio. 101 Could you bring Sentry tonight? I'll be bringing the Sentry that I made. [[User:Vizserk|'Fear']] the [[User talk:Vizserk|'Shadows']] TDC I made a TDC members template: TDCMember (with the thingys around it) Not good!! Oh great, I think I might have left one of the Sentry's leg armor at the hut. [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] the [[User talk:Vizserk|'SHADOWS']] archlords troops can I join the archlords troop [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 21:40, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Good In my last message I had not so good news, but in this one I got better. I have made a new creation. And I am working on a little rahi that will be with "her". But Malum and Skrimix are. . . gone, destroyed, dead, broken, in ruins, demolished . . . (you get the picture. And if you have any more words that mean the same as . . .dead. . .tell me). Note: I put "" around her because everyone I showed her to thought she was a he (only three people though). [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] the [[User talk:Vizserk|'SHADOWS']] My user page Okay I made a few edits to it, and now it looks better! Finally! [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] the [[User talk:Vizserk|'SHADOWS']] Hai!!! Wassup??? Did u know I am actually ThatDevilGuy??? RE:? Sure! It might be posted ina month cause I have to do school work and write 5 chapters!!! But don't worry, I can manage it. Lololol